Signature Attraction
by Remarkable1
Summary: The story of how an incident on the Hogwarts Express leads to subterfuge, manipulation and ultimately, love.


_**Signature Attraction**_

Hermione bit her lip instinctively, stifling a small cry as her body shuddered lightly with a delicious orgasm, wracking her body with wave after wave of ecstasy. She pulled her trembling fingers from her soaking pussy, reaching into the tiny sink to rinse her hands. Droplets of her desire ran down the insides of her thighs, creating snail trails of moisture that tickled the highly sensitized, creamy skin already slick with sweat. Carefully applied tissue paper cleaned her off most effectively, along with a mild scougify. There wasn't much she could do to get rid of the faint smell she left behind. She could only hope no one would notice.

Draco Malfoy stood outside the loo at the back of the Hogwarts Express, his bladder practically bursting from waiting so long. What the hell was taking Granger so long in there? He banged impatiently on the door. "Come on, Granger! There are other people on this train than just you! Quit hogging the loo!"

Hermione jumped as Draco ranted and raved at her from just outside. She hurriedly opened the door and muttered a quick, "Sorry." She didn't look up as she scurried past him down the corridor. Draco stared after her, amused by her odd behavior. With a shrug, he entered the loo and shut the door.

Hermione rejoined her friends in the small cabin that they shared on the train ride. The journey to Hogwarts to start training for her apprenticeship seemed to be taking an interminably long time. Neville and Luna looked just as uncomfortable as she felt in the stuffy cabin. Hermione shed the outer layer of clothing she still wore, tossing her robes carelessly on the sticky seat. Neville gave her a weak grin, a charmed parchment fanning him uselessly, while Luna seemed unaffected by it all, absorbed as she was in the latest Daily Prophet.

Talking seemed to expend too much energy, so the trio slumped in silence as the scenery of the gorgeous Scottish countryside zoomed by. Hermione feel annoyed by the heat and only slightly sated by her little excursion into the loo. Her breakup with Ron over the summer had really left her aching for sex. It had been alright with Ron, she supposed, but was never as exciting as she hoped it to be. He wasn't the least bit interested in exploring different positions or toys. She had read up on all aspects of sex, both normal and unique, before becoming intimate with Ron. What had at first left her shocked seemed to become interesting to her ever-voracious mind, desiring to absorb the intricacies and experience of sex inside and out. Ron was not that type of partner, so maybe he had done her a favor by dumping her in favor of Lavender.

As the Hogwarts Express turned the bend and barreled down the track over a steep gorge between two craggy hillsides, a terrific grinding screech sounded as the train lurched to a halt with such resounding ferocity the occupants of the cabins were thrown forward, along with the entire bulk of luggage and essentials lining the tops of each compartment. Hermione landed squarely across the laps of her friends, and she intercepted the blows of three suitcases. She screamed when the corner of one caught her leg. A sharp pain from where her leg had broken intensified her discomfort. As the train stopped completely, Neville and Luna had the wherewithal to hang on to her so she was not hurled backwards onto the hard floor.

The scratchy announcement from the engineer echoed down the hallways of each section of train. "Will everyone please remain in your cabins! We have experienced a mechanical malfunction. A repair team has been called and will be here within the hour. Will the Hogwarts faculty on board please assist any injured students or faculty? Everyone else is to remain in their cabins unless there is a critical injury, in which case you may send one person to the front of the train to get help. Evacuations will commence at the earliest opportunity. Stand by for further instructions from Hogwarts faculty members or Hogwarts Express personnel."

Neville held onto one of Hermione's shoulders while Luna took the other. They helped her to get upright, and she groaned mechanically at the sight of bone sticking out of her leg. There didn't seem to be a lot of bleeding, but the break was bloody painful!

"Are you alright, Hermione?" A worried Neville knelt at her feet, kicking a crumpled suitcase out of his way. He barely touched the rapidly swelling area around the break as she let out an agonized gasp.

"Ouch! Bloody hell Neville, watch it!"

"Sorry, Hermione," he murmured, jerking back his hand and pulling out his wand instead.

Hermione was more worried about her companions than herself. She glanced from Neville to Luna with a concerned look. "Are you and Neville alright, Luna?"

"Yes, it appears Neville and I were protected from the worst of the collision by our seat positions and your body. Besides being a little shaken up, you've taken the worst of the damage." She gazed dreamily out the window briefly. "Isn't the view gorgeous from up here? It's not every day you get to see such a wonderful sight from this vantage point."

Ignoring her comment, Neville seemed to be thinking hard about what he would be able to do about the break. He looked apologetically up at Hermione. "I'm afraid I'm not very good with healing spells. I seem to make more mistakes with them than fix things. Now, if you were a plant, I'd have you right as rain in a heartbeat!"

His attempt at a lame joke was not lost on Hermione and she grimaced in response. "Don't worry about it Neville, I'm sure Luna can help. Surely, one of the teachers will be along soon as well."

Luna finally turned her attention to Hermione as well, waving her wand over the area before shaking her head. "There isn't anything I can do that will fix this at the moment. It's broken in three places and the bone is fractured all along the surface. It's going to take a medi-witch to make sure it heals properly."

The two friends set about stacking the thrown suitcases one on top of the other to create an unstable rest to keep her leg elevated. After much wincing and cursing, a loose bandage had been transfigured and scourgified to be wrapped around the wound to keep it clean.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Professor McGonagall opened the door to their cabin and poked her head through. "Is everyone in here alright?"

Neville spoke hurriedly, "Hermione's broken her leg very badly. She seems to be fine otherwise, but it's going to take a lot more than our abilities to heal it."

McGonagall pursed her lips together, quickly coming to a decision. "If you can wait, I need to check the rest of the compartments. There are only four teachers onboard and I'm afraid Madam Pomfrey's new assistant is occupied with other injuries more severe than Miss Granger's. As soon as someone is able, one of the staff will come by and stabilize you. Until then, I need you two to come with me. Miss Granger, will you be alright by yourself for awhile?"

"Yes Professor, I'll be just fine. Please, I want Neville and Luna to assist you in any way they can." Hermione lifted her chin proudly, doing her best to give her old Head of House the impression she would be fine.

With a curt nod, the three left the train compartment and shut her in, leaving it cracked for a bit of air. Hermione rested her head against the seat. The pain was almost unbearable after a few minutes had passed. She almost wished she had asked for Luna or Neville to stay with her. She reached for her wand, intending to cast a cooling charm and discovered it was not where she expected it to be. With a start, her eyes swept the compartment, spying her wand on the opposite bench.

"Accio Hermione's wand!" With her outstretched hand, she concentrated with all her might but was unable to make the wand do anything more than vibrate slightly. The agony of her wound was keeping her from concentrating effectively. After trying several more times, she gave up and slumped in despair. With a disheartened sigh, Hermione folded up part of the newspaper and began fanning herself. She recited the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood, the ingredients needed for Felix Felices and the steps for brewing the potion. She had moved on to mentally solving an Ancient Runes puzzle before she heard a tap on her compartment.

Long, pale, elegant fingers wrapped around the door and slowly slid the door back. Raven black hair swung forward through the door, highlighting the sharp profile of the Hogwarts potions master. Black diamond eyes surveyed the makeshift setup with disgust before settling on Hermione's busted leg, slowly moving up to her face with a scowl.

"Madam Granger!" He barked, causing her to jump and wince with the sharpness of the greeting.

"Professor Snape! You startled me!"

The professor must have been absolutely roasting under all of his heavy woolen layers, but beyond beads of sweat pebbled at random intervals on his skin, he showed no discomfort outwardly. He sneered, jabbing his chin in the direction of her hastily wrapped leg. "And who, pray tell, is the proprietor of this poor excuse for a splint?"

"Neville helped with-"

"Longbottom." He snorted with disgust, interrupting her rudely. "I might have known he was responsible for such shoddy workmanship. Once again, I must do everything myself." He gave a great sigh as if he were the one at greatest inconvenience because of her injury.

"Professor?"

"What!" He barked, clearly impatient.

Hermione bit her lower lip, suddenly at a loss for words. She didn't want to drive off the only person who had bothered to come help her in well over an hour.

"Well?" He demanded. "I haven't got all day, woman. Spit it out. There are other injured passengers to attend to, not that that would enter into your self-absorbed mind."

Biting back a sputtered retort, Hermione simply spat out her request. "I was going to ask if you could cast a cooling charm in here, or hand my wand to me so I can do it. It is unbearably hot in here."

Severus narrowed his eyes and slowly handed her wand over, his fingers brushing over hers briefly before snatching his hand back as if she bore some contagious disease.

Electric tingles shot up her arm at his touch, an unintentional hiss escaping from under her breath. After all this time, she thought her crush for the professor had worn off, but this odd encounter and his unintentional touch brought back those feelings full force, only greatly multiplied. She chalked it up to the heat and intensity of the situation.

"Madam Granger, I suggest you brace yourself. I do not have any more Pain Relieving potions left. You will need to bite down on this strip of leather."

He handed her a piece of leather that had been hastily cut off of a piece of clothing or luggage. It had various other teeth marks on it. She was obviously not the only one to be in pain from the sudden stop of the train.

With a slightly gentler tone he assure her, "It has been scourgified, Madam Granger." With both hands, he reached up to her mouth and pressed the leather to her lips. With a small, encouraging nod from him, she opened her mouth and accepted it between her teeth, biting down firmly. He ran his wand along the length of her leg while a soft blue light emitted from the tip. A murmured incantation sent the blue light in tendrils to wrap around her leg and meet at random intervals down its length, before traveling back along a silver pattern, ending up back at the tip of the wand. Snape shook his head and swore.

Hermione's wide eyed look caught his attention. "I will be able to mend this temporarily, but it is going to be excruciatingly painful. If I do not set the break, you may lose partial use of your leg if it is allowed to knit before we reach Hogwarts and St Mungo's. We have Healers Apparating some students; however, an anti-Apparition shield has been erected to allow for the repairs to the track. There is no guarantee when the shield will be lifted to allow for the completion of the evacuation.

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, and Snape set about gingerly setting the break. It was a painstaking process involving both manual and magical skill that pressed the limit of his extensive knowledge. At the most critical juncture, Snape fixed a serious look on his new colleague and panted, "Madam Granger, I must set the bone. I will need to pull it back from the skin and reset it within. Brace yourself."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could; biting on the leather as if her life depended on it. She stifled an agonized scream as Snape used a tremendous amount of strength and force to accomplish the grisly task. With a pop, it slid neatly into place. After running a quick diagnostic, Severus blew out a rush of air he had been holding and quickly, but more securely, re-wrapped the newly set injury. Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she finally let out a sob that had been building. She hadn't wanted to distract him from his work and now the dam burst, flooding down her cheeks to settle in the cleft of her sweat soaked bosom.

Severus stood on shaky legs, pulling a handkerchief from within his voluminous robes to wipe the thick sweat from his face, neck and brow. He felt as if he had been up for days. The majority of his magical energy had been expended on Hermione and the other students he had attended. Snape wasn't sure if he was able to coax anything else from his low reserves. He watched the sobbing girl through his curtain of black hair. She had performed admirably, and he was impressed she had stayed conscious and still during the entire ordeal. She obviously had great tenacity and strength of character. Despite the tears that fell, he was suitably impressed. It was not an easy task to impress Severus Snape.

"Madam Granger," intoned the man towering over her. Hermione stifled a sob to gratefully accept a clean handkerchief from him to blow her snotty nose.

"Th-thank you P-professor S-Snape."

"It is of no consequence. I must move on. I trust you will be safe until a Healer reaches us, once the repairs are done to the track?"

She nodded, the tears slowly subsiding.

Severus turned on heel, the snap of his robes were pointed and sharp in the stifling heat. He slid back the door and exited the compartment. Hermione turned her head to look out the window, trying to ignore the stiff throb pounding through her head from the effort of biting down and enduring the set of her injury. She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes with a start, dusk had descended on the landscape. Hermione wondered how long they had now been stranded. More importantly, why had no one been back to check on her? Surely the track was fixed at this point?

Picking up her wand, Hermione concentrated on producing her Patronus but failed miserably. Grinding her teeth in frustration, she tried a simple Sonorus charm. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, can anyone hear me?"

The words sounded hollowly off the walls, bounding down the corridor of her section and bouncing back in an odd, muted echo of her voice. After peering hopefully at the door, she gave up that anyone was coming back to check on her. Hermione's stomach growled frightfully. She hadn't eaten since early that morning and was feeling slightly faint. The onset of dusk hadn't cooled off the compartment any. The clever witch cast about, searching for anything that might be edible. The straps of a blue carryon bag hung down from the rack above her. Stretching up as far as she dared, her fingertips snagged the handles, dragging it down onto her lap. It was Neville's travel bag. Mentally crossing her fingers in hopes he had something edible with him, she grinned with delight when her troubles procured a bevy of chocolate frogs and some type of petrified meat in a bag. Beef jerky. A souvenir mug from his trip to Florida with his grandmother would suffice for holding liquid. It wasn't much, but it looked like heaven to her.

Halfway through her pilfered meal, a chorus of voices broke her concentration, the shouting breaking the silence with anger and fright.

"How dare you insinuate that I am to blame for this incident! If Lupin had come back through this compartment as he was ordered, no one would have been left behind!"

Hermione recognized the sharp, acidic shout of Snape verbally berating someone else. A wry grin broke out over her face when the thick Scottish brogue answered back with disdain.

"I will have you know, Severus Snape, that you were clearly assigned this section of the train to account for and evacuate all students and staff. This is neither the time nor the place to be having this discussion, but I assure you, it will be addressed properly tomorrow morning!"

As the voices drew near, Hermione was relieved to see Professor's McGonagall and Snape sharply push each other aside before he acceded with a glare to let her enter first.

"Miss Granger, are you quite all right?"

The Headmistress of Hogwarts gently clutched her arm, sitting by her side. Snape stood by the door, arms folded and a look of disdain on his face. Hermione could have sworn she saw a glimmer of concern in the black depths before he concealed it with his trademark mask of indifference.

"Madam Granger seems to be in her element, although I cannot vouch for what her colleague will think of her absconding his personal belongings during his brief absence from her presence."

"I was hungry!" Hermione exclaimed, perturbed he would make fun of her under the circumstances. "And I know that Neville won't mind because he knows I will pay him back. I tried getting someone's attention and no one's been back for me all day. What was I supposed to think?"

Minerva's lips thinned as she shot an accusing look back up at Severus. "We are dreadfully sorry for the misunderstanding. Everyone has been evacuated from the train except for you. A portion of the track has collapsed and will not be fixed until late tomorrow. Your removal from this compartment was an inexcusable oversight. Professor Snape will Apparate you directly to St. Mungo's while I take care of the rest of the luggage."

Hermione locked eyes with Snape, her brows rising. "You forgot about me?" Her voice was low and accusing, heated by the long, sweaty and miserable day of pain and boredom. Every inch of her was soaked with sweat. Her hair clung in messy, slick curls around her neck and flattened about her head like she had just stepped out of the shower. The thin blouse did nothing to conceal the roundness of her breasts and the darker skin of the areolas underneath. The edges rode up her belly, exposing the smooth flesh down to where her Capri's rode close to her hips. Pink lace peeked over the edge, imperceptibly giving anyone who looked a teasing glimpse at what lay beneath. The wrap over her leg was crusted with dried blood, the wound having dulled to a steady throb during the time onboard.

Severus pushed off from the wall as he leaned down close to her face. "I am not to blame. Your precious friend Lupin was in charge of this compartment. Your anger is misplaced and it would serve you well not to direct such sentiments in my di-rect-ion." He emphasized the last word with staccato syllables, the last bit drawled out in heavily laced venom.

Minerva patted her arm, continuing to send nasty looks at her compatriot. "As I said, Severus, we will discuss this incident in the morning. I suggest you make haste. Miss Granger is bound to need more to eat than candy and dried meat, and the Healers haven't even looked at her yet."

"Very well."

The pair lowered Hermione to the floor gently until she was stretched out on the dirty surface.

"This is going to be awkward for both of us, Madam. I must sit behind you to perform this Apparition with any degree of success. Please remain completely still and hold tightly to my hands when I tell you to do so."

"Yes, Professor," She whispered, the pain shooting anew up her leg from having been moved.

Severus sat on the floor behind her, extending his legs on either side of her. He scooted forward until his torso was flush with her back, his head resting on her shoulder. Long, lean arms wrapped around her waist, settling in a tight clasp at her navel. "Now, Madam Granger."

Hermione placed her small, delicate hands over the top of his large, masculine ones. "I'm ready, Professor."

The squeeze of Side-Along Apparition was disconcerting in a sitting position. It only served to aggravate her wound as she let out a shrill scream when it wrenched the delicate bones from the makeshift tourniquet. With an undignified plop, the pair reappeared on the floor of a St. Mungo's waiting room. Hermione shuddered uncontrollably. The entire experience finally caught up with her as her body gave over to exhaustion, but not before she felt the unmistakable arousal of her old Potions master. With a sigh, she slumped against him, passing out in his arms.

The entire situation was ludicrous. What in Circe's long tit had possessed him to volunteer to Apparate with Hermione back to St. Mungo's? He should have let Minerva save her precious Gryffindor golden child and Transfiguration apprentice. He sneered inwardly; fully aware he had allowed Minerva to goad him into taking on the responsibility, seeing as how she blamed him for leaving her there in the first place.

With a start, he felt the injured witch slump against him. Growling at the added weight, he snapped at the first Medi-witch that rushed out from behind the counter to gape at them with her mouth open. "Well? Are you going to stand there and catch passing flies or summon a bed to transport this patient to a room?"

"Of course, Sir! Right away!" The witch was off at a sprint, shouting for assistance down the corridor.

Snape cursed at himself for the burgeoning erection that pressed unerringly against Hermione's backside. If it wasn't bad enough she had tortured him with her beauty, intelligence and courageousness the past few years, she just had to return to apprentice for the Transfiguration post that would be available the following year. He had been unable to get her out of his head, and it seemed every erotic dream featured her bending to his every desire. Nothing short of Dreamless Sleep or a drunken stupor kept her image from his head. Now. she was back to torture him and he was going to make sure she hated him and stayed away. It was for the best. He would only make her unhappy and stunt her professional growth. There was nothing he could give her that she didn't already have, and so much of him would hold her back from her full potential. He wanted her desperately to be happy, and that was not going to happen in a relationship with him. He was a fool for even entertaining such a lofty notion.

Finally, a bed was wheeled down the long hallway, a team of Medi-witches and a doctor lifting her unconscious form onto the bed. Severus quickly covered himself with his long cloak to hide his ardent reaction to her presence. After tersely answering a few questions, he retreated to a secluded waiting room to rest and wait for news of her recovery. It was a long night. In the early hours of the morning, he was assured that she was resting soundly and would be released by the end of the week. The Healer commended him on a job well done for setting the break. His observation had been correct. If he had waited for her to be treated at St. Mungo's instead of spending considerable energy setting the initial breaks, the long-lasting damage would have been irreparable to her full recovery.

The long form of one Severus Snape strode quickly down the hallway to the proper Apparition point back to Hogwarts, his long cloak billowing behind him imperiously. With a smirk, he Disapparated to the grounds in the crisp morning air, ready to take on the Headmistress and her wrath.

SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG

Humming to herself, Hermione absentmindedly brushed a stray curl from her face as she pored over her lesson plans for the week. Minerva was counting on her to take over classes for the first three years of students already, even though she was only six weeks into her apprenticeship. Six very long, glorious weeks filled with stacks of parchment, heavy Transfiguration tomes for "light reading", and endless student-teacher observations. Her three practice classes the previous week had greatly impressed Professor McGonagall, or Minerva, as she insisted on being called. It was strange, trying to get used to calling the other staff members by their first names. Hermione didn't know if she would ever get used to saying Filius or Severus.

Now there was a name that had crossed her mind more than once over the past month and a half. Hermione picked up her stoneware mug of strong tea and grimaced as it burned her tongue, then smiled behind her cup. She had subconsciously started taking her tea the same way Severus had; scalding hot and black like his cloak. It hadn't escaped her notice that he avoided most of the meals in the Great Hall. Whether it had to do with the fact she was seated next to him was another matter entirely. It's not as if he had paid her any mind since the train incident.

With a shrug she cast a mild cooling charm on her tea, chugging it down. She realized there were only ten minutes until her first class of the day started. The Great Hall was mostly empty by this point, and she was the only teacher left at the High Table besides Pomona Sprout, who was scolding an owl that had snatched up some of her toast and made a mess of it.

Casting about for her quill, she leaned down and grimaced when the everlasting pain from her injury shot up her leg as she overextended herself. Blast it! No matter how she tried to be careful, she always managed to aggravate it back into a state of tenderness again. The staff had taken to calling her the Gryffindor Gimp, behind her back and Minerva's, of course. She still had heard them snickering at the expense of poor Professor Lupin, who still bore enormous guilt over overlooking her cabin on the train. Minerva still refused to concede that it had been Remus' fault, insisting that Severus must have coerced the mild-mannered man into taking the blame. It was still a bone of contention between the two, not to be resolved anytime in the near future, especially since Remus wasn't punished and Severus knew he would have been dressed down mightily over such an infraction.

As Hermione reached for her wand to Accio the quill to her, a swirl of black cloak obscured her vision, a tall figure stooping to retrieve her quill. She looked up in astonishment at the man who had ignored her for weeks, who was now finally acknowledging her in a kind manner.

Severus arched an eyebrow as he continued to hold out the proffered quill. "I do believe this is yours, Madam Granger, and I suggest you make haste, lest you are late for your first year Transfiguration lesson. It wouldn't do for Minerva's pet to arrive behind the students, now would it?"

Snapping out of her shock, Hermione snatched the quill out of his hand and stuffed it into a sheaf of parchment sticking haphazardly out from under her arm. "Thank you, Professor Snape." She mumbled an obscenity under her breath, flushing red from being caught unprepared.

Severus merely inclined his head minutely and stood aside to let her pass. He did not leave the Great Hall until the dark blue of her teaching robes snaked out of sight around the corner. Impervious to the looks of the remaining students with a free period that remained in the Great Hall, Snape settled himself into his chair for a late breakfast, and plans to further engage the intriguing woman that stalked his dreams. It was about time he did something about it; because it was obvious she had no intention. Severus had no plans to wank three times a day and take cold showers for the rest of his life. All he needed to do was bed her a few times so he could get her out of his system. It was a simple plan, and had worked in the past with other fleeting infatuations he had entertained. This was no different.

Hermione began to think she was going crazy as the days passed. Little things seemed out of place in her day to day routine that made her think she was losing her mind. First off, items were disappearing from her personal quarters. Her prized earthenware mug was missing one morning, reappearing a week later in the same place she had always put it, as if it had never been gone to begin with.

All of her inkwells were suddenly dry one day and the only person in the entire castle that seemed to have any of the kind of ink she preferred just happened to be Professor Snape. It took more than a few days of using substandard (to her eyes, anyway) ink before she resorted to asking him for any. He had given her the usual runaround and left her nearly in tears, before letting her have one measly pot of ink in exchange for taking over his patrols for an entire week. Her ire increased when the only supplier of that particular kind of ink told her they were out of a certain ingredient used to make it. The entire supply had been bought up by a bulk, private distributor. With no small amount of wheedling, her blood burst to the boiling point when the apologetic proprietor told her said supplier was one Severus T. Snape.

Determined to ignore his childish antics, Hermione doggedly broke down the ingredients in the vial she had procured from him, separated out the ratios, ran a few Arithmantic calculations, and spent a small fortune rounding up everything she needed to make her own ink. In her private lab just off her quarters, Hermione was able to make just enough ink for her own personal use. She used an ingenious substitute for the missing ingredient, smirking at having outwitted the snarky bastard. As an added precaution, she added a simple charm to the mixture, so that anyone who tried using her ink without one of her own quills to write with would then have the tips of their fingers turn a brilliant shade of orange.

Snape closed the door on his converted wardrobe, now bursting with boxes of ink he was never going to use. He smirked to himself. Now the little swot would have to come begging down his door to get more. It would be like getting candy from a baby. She would be at his mercy and eating out of his hand by Samhain, a mere week away.

As the week wore on, Severus casually dropped by the Transfiguration classroom after hours and dropped the simple wards. The ink pot on her platform was almost empty, and it was the same one he had given her. Curling up the corner of his mouth in a sneer, he left, imagining the new demands he would make of her if she wanted more.

She never came to his office. In fact, Samhain came and went, while Hermione seemed to be perfectly happy to continue about her days as if he didn't exist. It infuriated him to no end and he couldn't figure out why she wasn't begging him for more of the ink if she didn't already have another supply. Ah, that was it. He sneered to himself, making a little side trip that night to Evanesco all of her ink wells once more. As an added precaution, he took one of the inkwells from her office drawer and slipped it into the pocket of his voluminous robes for further analysis.

So the Gryffindor thought she could outsmart the Slytherin? Let the games begin. Snape pulled a quill out of his own desk and dipped it into her inkwell, intending to pen a short note before deciding against it, but not before a few drops of ink spilled onto the parchment. The tips of three fingers on his left hand brushed against the parchment, causing him to curse and wipe the black ink onto his robes before swirling from the empty classroom in a silent billow of dungeon bat.

Hermione tried to stifle a giggle at dinner the next evening when Severus appeared at the High Table with a bandage wrapped around his left hand. He gave her a withering look as he took his seat and began eating without preamble, looking neither left nor right as he proceeded to wolf down his food. Hermione's titters became stifled guffaws, and finally turned into great, undignified snorts that emitted between gasps of stifled breaths, threatening to break into a hilarious free for all on her side of the High Table. She finally broke down and left her seat, grabbing her sides and roaring with laughter as she staggered out of the Great Hall in obvious hilarity. Half the student body and every member of the High Table stared after her in obvious bewilderment, slowly continuing their meal amid whispered speculation and glances at her empty chair.

The only one who kept his head down was Professor Snape. He knew _exactly_ what she was laughing about, and he vowed that by the end of the day, she wouldn't be laughing any longer when he was thrusting her into the headboard of his bed over and over. This moronic little game was going to end. He was going to have the last laugh. The little twit! How dare she mock him in front of everyone! Snape ignored the fact that he was the one who had started the immature dealings to begin with.

Hermione was not surprised when a little owl dropped a note into her hands less than an hour later. It read simply;

_Madam Granger,_

_It has come to my attention there is an important matter we need to discuss privately. Please come by my office at 8 p.m. sharp. Do not be late._

_Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Potions Master_

Nodding to herself, Hermione pocketed the note and smiled inwardly. She had wondered how long it was going to take him to give in and invite her down to his office. The man was thicker than molasses in January. She went to her wardrobe and threw open the doors to pick out the sexiest outfit she could find to wear to their little "meeting".

Severus paced impatiently back and forth within the confines of his office. The time was already ten past eight and he was furious with Madam Granger for showing up late. Surely she had received his missive! There was no doubt she had done this on purpose, just to aggravate him. The chit obviously had no respect for authority and was bound to flaunt her new position in his face. At last there was a hesitant knock at the door and he grated out, "Come!"

Snape whirled to meet the offender with his most vile stare, the corners of his mouth set in a firm line and eyes casting a black rage. His fists were digging into his hips as he tried desperately not to throw her on the dungeon floor and fuck some respect onto her smug little face.

Hermione nonchalantly closed the door behind her and to his great surprise, locked and warded it for him. With a dismissive flip of her wrist, she skirted around his towering stance and plopped herself into a chair. "You can sit down now. I'm here, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She looked up at him sweetly, the venomous honey pouring from her lips with so much sarcasm it practically rolled off her tongue.

The bitch had the nerve to tell HIM that HE could take a seat in his own fucking office? Oh no, she had gone too far this time.

"You will come with me, Madam Granger!" he ground out between tightly clenched teeth. With a surprised squeak, Hermione was snatched from her cozy perch by five long, pale fingers wrapped tightly around her arm and hauled unceremoniously through Professor Snape's study and into his private chambers.

"Let go of me, Professor! What the hell do you think you're doing? You're hurting me! Stop!"

With a vaunted fling, he tossed her backwards onto his bed and leaped on top of her, pinning her there.

"Is this what you wanted? A little game of cat and mouse? Didn't anyone ever tell you to beware the cat? Surely you aren't such a thoughtless girl as to tease a man like me, are you, Madam?"

Hermione shivered as his long, cool fingers trailed a line of fire from her cheek, down her neck and across the bare expanse of skin just above her cleavage. She finally had Severus where she wanted; managing to make him think it was him taking control of her. She would never tell him it was exactly what she had hoped for all along after she found out it was him holding her favorite ink supply hostage.

She let out a small moan of pleasure when he ground his pelvis against the softness of her own, the large bulge in his trousers the evidence of his arousal at this heated encounter.

"What's the matter Hermione, cat got your tongue?" He smirked wickedly before leaning in to capture her mouth in a brutal, possessive kiss that took her breath away. His long fingers gripped her shoulders as his long frame slid down her smaller one until his clothed body was flush with hers. The heat of his erection pulsed through the thick fabric with a mind of its own, a heart of lust beating through every vein and artery.

"Severus, how I've wanted you!" Hermione gasped when he released her finally to come up for air, only to feel him devour the tender flesh of her neck insistently, sucking his way to a love bite that would surely stand out loud and proud the following day.

The words of the witch beneath him barely registered, nor did the way she had so flagrantly sashayed her sexy body with its delicious Muggle outfit into his office. The offending cloth was merely an annoyance that was ripped from her body in great, flinging shards of fabric, his hands working mercilessly until she was completely naked. With a growl, he took a full breast into his mouth, suckling as a newborn babe in contrast to the light pinch and roll of its twin. Hermione said his name several times in succession before it finally registered.

"What do you want, witch?" He groused out the gruff question between suckling and nipping and laving the tender, pointed buds beneath his mouth and hands.

"I want you inside of me, please; I've waited for you for so long. I can't stand to wait another second!"

Severus chuckled darkly. "At last, the Gryffindor golden girl speaks the truth. I might have known you harbored a secret schoolgirl crush all these years. Come to lay with your evil potions master now that you've graduated, hmmmm?" He enjoyed teasing her, truly interested in her response, but hardly caring now that she was truly out from under his thumb. She was beautiful, sexy and intelligent, and best of all, wanted his cock inside of her. He didn't care one way or another if she had a crush on him or not. She was going to get fucked good and hard one way or another for her impudence.

Words were becoming tough to come by as he worked nimble fingertips into the soaked folds of her sex. He made her cry out with pleasure as they slipped through the heat, coming to rest on the little nub that promised to bring Hermione to such great heights of ecstasy in such a short amount of time. Severus watched appreciatively while he worked the tight bud with little flicks and rubs of one finger. She was so gorgeously responsive; he couldn't help but watch the parade of emotion dance across her features. All of this passion for him, and he was still fully dressed.

As much as he wanted it to last, he also wanted his cock inside of that wet pussy. He mentally berated himself for not having the patience to properly pleasure her, but he was a selfish man, and wanted what he had been denied since the beginning of the school year. The purpose of this sordid little fling was to get her out of his system, not encourage her to come back.

A flick of his wand vanished his clothing. Hermione protested weakly when his finger withdrew from her clit, right as she was rising into the start of a fantastic orgasm. Her heavily hooded eyes watched him lower down onto her body and spread her legs with his own. He came forward to rest on his right forearm, kissing and nipping at her lips gently before guiding his cock to the entrance to heaven.

"I'm going to fuck you, Madam Granger. Do you think this is something you will regret pushing me into?"

In a breathy whisper she replied, "On the contrary, Severus. It is you who will be regretting, not I."

With a snarl, he thrust his entire length into her, and it was, indeed, substantial. Hermione keened as the monstrous cock filled her, his meaty balls slapping against her backside. As he gave her time to adjust, his hands came up and groped her breasts, squeezing them rhythmically before overtaking her mouth once more, tangling his tongue with her own. After a moment, he wrapped his arms under hers and grabbed onto her shoulders. His powerful hips pulled back until he was barely inside of her before plunging in deeply, the snap of movement at the end catching her clit and sending her over the edge she had been teetering on for several minutes.

Snape felt her glorious pussy contract around his cock and groaned in protest. She was so fucking tight! At this rate he wasn't going to last long, and he wanted to take as much of her as he could before she left his bed for good. She was urging him to move, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Like a beast of the wild he began pistoning in and out of her slick orifice, each thrust pounding through her continued orgasm as she screamed his name like it was the answer to her prayers.

Severus grunted with the exertion of taking her so good, but he was unable to stop as his balls tightened with that familiar climb toward his own release. He was right; it wasn't going to take long at all. Well, the witch would just have to wait him out for another round. He wasn't letting her off that easy. He groaned and panted from the luxurious feel of her tits jiggling and brushing against his own, their tongues entwined in an everlasting dance as their bodies joined most intimately.

"Fuck me harder! Oh God I need you Severus, please fuck me! Yes yes yes yes God god god god Sev-er-ussssss oooohhhh gooooddddd!" Came the second wail in as many minutes.

Hermione's cries and spasming cunt forced him to shoot long, hot jets of semen into her, coating her womb with the thick, milky substance. He continued to thrust shallowly as he breathed her name before collapsing on her, held up only by his forearms, resting his head on her shoulder.

After their heart rates had slowed, Hermione began to giggle.

"What is it now, witch?" He gave her a measured scowl, annoyed that she would laugh at him after their torrid lovemaking.

"I knew it was you."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Snape pulled off of her, his softened cock freed from the velvet prison just beneath him. He retreated to the edge of the bed and turned his back on her, reaching for a glass of water on a side table.

"Oh, I think you do. And I think it's time for me to call in a few favors of my own."

"You've gone off round the twist, woman. I owe you nothing." He didn't dare to turn around lest she see the smile on his face.

"Your pathetic attempt at a hand injury might have fooled everyone else, but you forgot one thing."

He felt her cool hands touch his shoulders and snake around to his chest, clasping together there while she breathed in his ear and kissed him there.

"And that is-?" He snapped at her. It didn't hold the bite he had intended, but he did his best to keep up the façade for a few moments more.

"I charmed the ink to turn a bright orange. You may have covered up your fingertips but neglected to put away your soiled robe in the corner with the bright orange spots on it."

He loudly exclaimed, "Shit!" with surprise. He hadn't even seen the spots on his robes, and the fucking house-elves hadn't picked it up for laundering yet.

"So you know what this means, don't you?"

"I'm afraid you'll need to enlighten me, Madam Granger. I'm a busy man, and don't have time for your insipid, childish games."

"Oh, you'll play. You decided to play, so now you will pay."

Severus feigned a great sigh, relaxing his head against her chest. His eyes rose to meet those liquid brown ones peering into his very soul. "And what is this supposed payment to consist of?" He inquired with an arched brow.

"You will be my sex slave and fuck me whenever I demand it."

He turned around fully with an incredulous look on his face. "And that's supposed to be a punishment?"

She smiled evilly. "And you will take over my patrols for the next month."

He feigned indecision, one long finger tapping against his chin while directing his eyes to the ceiling before she slapped him playfully. Snape smirked at her Slytherin cunning. "Done."

"And you will also engage me in conversation in the hallway and at the High Table during meals."

"Is that all?" His eyes narrowed.

"Well….." she began, tapping one finger against her chin in a mockery of him a moment earlier.

"Don't push your luck, you insufferable witch!" Snape grabbed her by the arms and wrestled her back onto the bed, lifting her hands above her head and going nose to nose with her. This time he couldn't stop the feral grin that streaked across his face in answer to her own teasing, half-sated smile. Looking into her eyes, he knew there was no way he could let her go. A small part of the wall around his heart crumbled just then as he let her in, but just a little. "Tell me you'll demand it every single day, woman, and I'll be your willing slave forever more."

"Oh, I will, Severus. And sometimes in the morning before breakfast, and three times on Sundays. Think you can keep up with me?" She waggled her eyebrows at him and he trounced her thoroughly into the mattress.

"Oh no, ma Cherie', it is YOU who shall have trouble keeping up with me. My sexual appetite is insatiable."

"Is that a promise or a threat O great potions master?"

"Both."

For the second, but certainly not the last time, but definitely more slowly and gently, Severus Snape made love to the woman that had captured his heart long ago, but finally had let into his life when she had turned the tables on him.

He thought back to the time on the train and realized it was the first time he had really acknowledged how he had felt about her and the deep agony when he had denied himself a chance at happiness. Lucky for him, she was a determined woman that always got what she wanted, and that someone happened to be him.

Late into the night, the exhausted couple lay entwined in each other's arms. Hermione's breath stirred a small tendril of her hair as her deep breathing escaped her mouth on each exhale. Severus toyed with another strand idly as he stared through the inky darkness across the room. The last thought that crossed his mind was how in the hell he was going to get rid of sixteen thousand bottles of ink.


End file.
